


Juxtaposition

by KelpieChaos



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, little bit of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Crow’s rage burned in Fox’s chest. He knew the taste of his desperation, so similar to Madarame’s memory in the back of his throat. His disregard of friends echoed uncomfortably in Fox’s ears, calling lies he’d told himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Yusuke's Birthday Week: juxtaposition ~~/dead of night~~

Crow’s rage burned in Fox’s chest. He knew the taste of his desperation, so similar to Madarame’s memory in the back of his throat. His disregard of friends echoed uncomfortably in Fox’s ears, calling lies he’d told himself.

But he was not Crow. The other Thieves shuffled next to him, and Crow stood alone. He’d spared his tormentor, his sensei, his father, while all Crow desired was his father’s blood on his hands. Fox saw himself in Crow like a cracked mirror, a warped reflection highlighting their differences, how their paths diverged.

Yusuke mourned for the boy he’d nearly been.


End file.
